Custom Signatures
Custom Signatures Okay, here is the place to go if you want your own shiny custom signature! Whether you don't know how to make them, want to change them, or just want to add on to them, I can help! Just comment on this page below. To make your signature, I need the color/colors, font/fonts, and pic (optional) 'that you want. Also, if you'd like to learn how to make your own, you can go here to read about some helpful tips. '''You also need to tell me what you want the font to say.'Also important to note, I link to '''your profile and user talk page. If you'd like me to link somewhere else, or add edit counts, etc, just tell me. Instructions Instructions Once I finish your signature, here's how to use it. 1. Go to the top right hand corner of your screen, where your username is, and click it. 2. Click my preferences. 3. Scroll down to the signature section. 4. Make sure that the wiki text box is checked! 5. Paste in: . 6.Save, and your done! Other Who Can Help Other Who Can Help *User:HermesDude (Jason) *User:Meloney *User:Comiclove *User:Poseidon Child Colors and Fonts Colors and Fonts Colour-Picker If you want a font not listed here, I may be able to use that as well. Amazone BT Arial Unicode MS Agency FB Aharoni Algerian Amperzand Arial Arial Black Arial Narrow Broadway Bridgnorth Bridgnorth_Blocked Book Antiqua Bookman Old Style Consolas Century Schoolbook Corbel Century Gothic Chiller Constantia Cooper Black Century Schoolbook Centaur Courier Californian FB Cambria Calisto MT Comic Sans MS Copperplate Gothic Bold Copperplate Gothic Light Courier Dotum Elephant Forte Gigi Goudy Old Style Georgia Garamond Haettenschweiler Helvetica High Tower Text Harrington Impact Jokerman Lucida Handwriting Lucida Console Lucida Sans Typewriter Lucida Sans Lucida Bright MS Gothic Meiryo Monotype Corsiva Mistral MS Gothic MS Sans Serif Magneto Nyala Old English Text MT OCR A Extended Papyrus Playbill Perpetua Pristina Rage Italic Rockwell Ravie SimSun Segoe Script Segoe UI Sylfaen Showcard Gothic Stencil Tahoma Times New Roman Tempus Sans ITC Trebuchet MS Unicorn Vladimir Script Vivaldi Verdana Wide Latin Currently Working On: Currently Working On * Done: Done *User:Starke21 (From me to chu! Starke21 ) *User:Coco.chloe (Chloe, The Directioner ) *User:JediWaterBender ([[User:JediWaterBender|'Happy Hunger Games,']] [[User_talk:JediWaterBender|'And may the odds be ever in your favor!']]) *User:Ontario101 (Whatever, [[User_talk:Ontartio101|'Because I really don't care.']]) *User:Travelg (There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people!) *User:Silverwolf950 ([[User:Silverwolf950|'Reach']] for the stars! ) *User:LucasA5972 (LucasA5972 "Who's to dictate what's right and wrong, when we all see through different eyes?") *User:ShadowGoddess (I'm a Dwarf and I diggy diggy holez! If you got a problem with that tell me.) *User:Zakzedd (Cheers Y'all Sincerely, The Yak ) *User:HadesHero (Do not look at me!!!) *User:Demi-hunter13 ( Goodbyes Begin every journey) *User:Dragongirl1111 (Dragongirl1111 "Whether you can or can't, you're probably right") *User:Iesos (Spider-Man Reboot. It's time for a change. It's time to be... AMAZING!) *User:Nyxil (Sorrow is the most crucial of emotions, for with it we would not notice the excellence of Joy.) *User:Hgsanti (Here's some advice, Stay alive) Category:Help